


passing under a yeti's claw

by CadetDru



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bertie's Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming), First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Strangers to Lovers, ships passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Tjelvar Stornsnasson waited for Sir Bertrand MacGuffingham. He'd taken up extremely temporary residence at The Yeti's Claw in Albertville. The adventurer would be the perfect traveling companion.  They would find Hannibal's tomb. Tjelvar would make great discoveries, great achievements, earn great accolades. Things were coming together.(And then he met Edward Keystone, a day early)
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	passing under a yeti's claw

Tjelvar Stornsnasson waited for Sir Bertrand MacGuffingham. He'd taken up extremely temporary residence at The Yeti's Claw in Albertville. The adventurer would be the perfect traveling companion.They would find Hannibal's tomb. Tjelvar would make great discoveries, great achievements, earn great accolades. Things were coming together. 

Tjelvar wasn't much of a drinker, but he didn't want to lock himself away in his room. There was some form of people-watching to be had. He liked being around people, especially when he was preparing to not be around any for a while. People in Albertville didn't seem to mind him lingering.

There was a paladin of Apollo who had a room. He had a traveling companion of his own, a dour cleric of Apollo who had a separate room. These were details that Tjelvar didn't think he'd noticed. It seemed odd for them to spread themselves across two rooms.They had more money to spend than seemed right for two holy men. 

They got up well before Tjelvar ever did, but they all seemed to turn in at the same hour. The older cleric didn't let the younger paladin wander off too far. The paladin was heart-breaking, jaw-dropping, mind-boggling in his beauty. In morning light, he was a figure that made a man want to convert to Apollo. He was all gold where Tjelvar was black and grey.

The paladin opened his door, late one evening, as Tjelvar was retiring for the night.The paladin had already discarded his golden armor, wearing just a thin shirt and trousers. The paladin nodded in acknowledgement."I'm Ed."

"Tjelvar Stornsnasson," he said, returning the nod.

"Oh, uh.Edward Keystone, then," the paladin said."You're going to bed, then?"

Being sarcastic to a paladin seemed close to lying to a paladin. "Yes, I believe you're right."

"Seems early," the paladin-- Edward-- said. "Everyone seems to go to bed early."

"Sleep or drink, those are the options."

"Or read," the paladin said. 

"Or read," Tjelvar agreed.

"Or talk to someone."

Tjelvar sighed. "If you want to talk, would you like to come in?" he said. 

He was prepared for a response ranging from sarcastic to violent.Instead, the paladin nodded eagerly and followed Tjelvar in. He seemed almost innocent, but up to something.

"Are you familiar with the concept of 'two ships passing in the night?'" Tjelvar asked.

"No," the paladin said.He chose his single word slowly and carefully.

"Two strangers meet," Tjelvar started. He was used to seeking other people out.He was waiting for one of them in that moment. 

"In an inn?"

"Wherever," Tjelvar said. "Two strangers meet and share a connection."

"A connection," the paladin repeated.

"Someone to talk to," Tjelvar said, unnecessarily maintaining what was possibly genuine, possibly a facade. "You can make a friend just for a night. Someone to talk to, someone to understand where you are."

"The Yeti's Claw."

He nodded and breathed in, breathed out. "I've noticed you."

"People often do. I'm sure they notice you as well, but I doubt in the same way..."

"Could we be friends like that?"

"I think we could," Tjelvar said.

Ed nodded, conversation successfully achieved. "How long do people stay on these imaginary ships?"

"As long as they want to... as long as they can sometimes," Tjelvar said.

"How long can we?"

"I think until we run out of things to talk about," Tjelvar said.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an archaeologist," Tjelvar said.

"What's that?"

Tjelvar was suddenly very tired. "I uncover the past."

"That's good."

"And you're a worshipper of Apollo," Tjelvar said. This set the paladin off on a long speech with short words.Tjelvar mostly tuned it out, as he slowly took off his outer layers.He was still fully dressed, just as much as Edward. Edward didn't look at him until he'd stopped, until he'd fallen backwards onto the bed. Tjelvar was either making the clumsiest attempt at seduction in his history or just being rude to a guest.

Once Tjelvar had stopped his activities, the paladin looked at him again. Tjelvar struggled not to yawn.The paladin had been very dull and it had been a very long and boring day before that.bbThe sharp focus of those golden features had a near physical weight to it.The paladin was staring at the scar on his lip. Alternatively, the paladin was staring at his lips. Either seemed possible, one seemed likelier than the other. 

"Can I have a seat?"

Tjelvar waved to the chair across the room. The paladin fully turned next to it.

"Can I sit next to you?" Edward said.

Tjelvar nodded.Edward sat too close. "Are you sure about this?" Tjelvar asked,

"Bed's much more comfortable than the chair," Ed said, like that was the question that Tjelvar had asked. "These ships..."

"Yes?" Tjelvar said.

"When you've sailed them before..."

Tjelvar gave an impatient nod.

"Would you... would I?" Ed said. It wasn't a stammer, just a slow consideration of words. 

"What can I do?" Tjelvar said. "What would you like?"

"Can I come aboard?" Ed said, clearly trying to be smooth.

Tjelvar couldn't help but laugh, not sure what he was being asked to agree to. He was pretty sure he'd say yes. 

The golden paladin lifted his finger to stroke Tjelvar's scarred lip with his thumb. "Is this too much?"

Tjelvar started and stopped, mouth moving under Ed's touch.Words were out of reach.

"Sorry." Ed moved his hand away, wide eyes staring at Tjelvar. "I can go..."

Tjelvar's hand flew up and grabbed Edward's wrist before he could move further away. "Stay," Tjelvar said.

Ed's smile lit up the room. "Yeah?"

Tjelvar relaxed his grip on Ed's hand, used his other hand to cup Ed's chin. Ed nodded in his palm, moving to gently kiss Tjelvar. That was enough for a long while, more than Tjelvar thought he could hope for at this tiny inn.


End file.
